


The Chat Chronicles of Matt and Harry

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Matt, Harry, Kat and...Luke play a game of broken telephone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Matt or Harry or Kat and this in no way reflects their real life.

Harry 9:05am

SOS

Matt 9:05am

Where’s the fire?

Harry 10:00am

Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. I got this text from Kat telling me she didn’t want to see me again but not saying why.

Matt 10:15am

Huh…well if I was to venture a guess, I would say it’s probably because of that thing last night.

Harry 10:17am

What thing? :o

Matt 10:18am

Lol. What? You don’t remember?

Harry 10:18am

REMEMBER WHAT?????

Matt 10:25am

Red head. Drunk AF. Hanging all over you.

Harry 10:35am

Fudge. And Kat saw it all? Why didn’t you stop me?

Matt 11:01am

Lol. I tried. You told me to fuck off. So I fucked off.

Harry 11:12am

Shit. Sorry. I was kinda wasted last night.

Matt 12:00pm

*posts gif of captain obvious*

 

Kat 3:00pm

Hey Matt.

Matt 3:10pm

Nope. No. Sorry. Not getting in the middle of this.

Kat 3:11pm

What? I’m not asking you to get in the middle of anything!

Matt 3:15pm

Uh huh…

Kat 3:15pm

Just...wtf man? What is wrong with that friend of yours?!?!

Matt 3:20pm

Alcohol.

Kat 3:21pm

That excuse can only take you so far Matthew.

Matt 3:25pm

Here’s an idea. Why don’t you text him your thoughts and leave me out of this?

Kat 3:27pm

I’m not talking to him.

 

Harry 4:15pm

Yo Matt, do me a solid?

Matt: 4:20pm

NO

Harry 4:22pm

Kat’s not picking up her phone. Could you ask her to talk to me please?

Matt 4:25pm

See last reply.

Harry 4:30pm

C’mon Matt. Help a brother out.

 

Harry 4:45pm

Matt?

 

Harry 4:55pm

Hey c’mon. Don’t do me like that.

 

Harry 5:05pm

Okay fine. You don’t wanna talk to Kat. Could you talk to me please? This silence is freaking me out.

 

Harry 5:30pm

Matt? Pick up your phone.

 

Luke 7:30pm

Hey.

Matt 7:35pm

Hey

Luke 7:40pm

So just catching up on today’s drama…

Matt 7:45pm

Same shit, different day.

Luke 7:55pm

Harry says you’ve froze him out.

Matt 7:56pm

Yeah. And?

Luke 7:58pm

And…you need to tell him how you feel.

Matt 8:05pm

Can we not?

Luke 8:10pm

Fine. But I hate seeing you hurting like this.

Matt 8:15pm

Yeah well…I guess thems the breaks when you fall in love with your straight best friend.

Luke 8:20pm

Still sucks balls.

Matt 8:30pm

Or not :p

Luke 8:32pm

Har har de har.

 

Harry 02:00am

Soo….awkward.

 

Harry 02:15am

I know Matt.

Matt 02:17am

What do you know?

Harry 02:19am

Got hold of Luke’s phone. Read something…illuminating.

 

Harry 02:30am

Nothing to say?

 

Harry 03:00am

Matthew?

_Message not sent. Matthew has blocked you._

 

 


	2. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry forces confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in form of a text story to see how it would compare. There's one more chapter left. Which format should I use to complete it? chapter one format or chapter two?


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Harry work shit out.

Matt 4:00pm

Flowers? Really?

Harry 6:30pm

I’m told all the girls love them.

Matt 6:45pm

Ha ha. You’re hilarious…

Harry 6:55pm

So, you like them?

Matt 7:15pm

I’m just sitting here wondering what the fuck. First you ignore me for a week and then you send me flowers. I’m getting whiplash here Henry.

Harry 7:30pm

Yeah, sorry about that. It’s a confusing time.

Matt 7:32pm

Look Harry, I’m not asking for anything from you. We can just pretend none of this ever happened. I just want my friend back.

Harry 7:35pm

Wow. Wish you’d told me that like…three weeks ago. Now my libido is all awake. I been thinking about kissing you…Pandora’s out of the box dude. How you gonna stuff her back in?

Matt 8:45pm

So…you’re saying what? You wanna give this a try? You don’t wanna give this a try.

Harry 8:49pm

I don’t want to lose my best friend in the world man. But also I apparently wanna get in your pants now.

Matt 8:55pm

Welcome to my world. :D

Harry 9:00pm

Man. How are you not an alcoholic?

Matt 9:30pm

:D who sez I’m not?

Harry 9:35pm

You hid it real well though. Congrats.

Matt 10:00pm

Yo Harry? You up?

Harry 10:02pm

Har har. I ain’t no booty call Matthew.

Matt 10:03pm

Who said anything about sex? I just wanna Netflix and chill.

Harry 10:05pm

Uh huh…sure Jan.

Matt 10:12pm

Swear. To. God.

Harry 10:15pm

Fine. I’m on my way but only because my internet’s down. Also nothing below the waist. I’m a virtuous woman.

Matt 10:19pm

Fine. I guess that blow job I was planning to give you is out.

Harry 10:20pm

First of all…I’m on my way.


End file.
